


Chu

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is Snow White, Ryuuji is Prince Charming (Sort of). Warning for kissing someone in their sleep, although Jin does give his consent, and these issues are discussed. Series finale/post-series AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chu

Title: Chu  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Kissing someone in their sleep (although said asleep person give their consent), touches on said issues  
Notes: Written for trope_bingo, prompt is 'kiss to save the day.' Series finale/post-series AU.

 

“I don’t know, sempai.” Ryuuji looked at his sempai’s Avatar, then down at his still unconscious body. “This feels problematic.”

“Yeah, but we don’t have any syringes or what not, so this is the only way to get it in my body. And I’m not too keen on being force fed vaccines, even to save my life.” Sempai sighed. “I promise, Ryuuji, I’m okay with this.”

“I know, I just…” It was wrong, to kiss someone in their ‘sleep.’ 

Sempai’s Avatar rubbed his shoulders. “Well, if it helps, I totally give you my consent to kiss my unresponsive body.”

“It does, I think.” Ryuuji looked up at his Avatar. “Do you mind if I touch your face?”

“Please, feel free.”

Ryuuji reached out, touching his sempai for the first time in thirteen years (the last time had been December 23, 1999, and a good night hug before Ryuuji came to EMC to build Megazords as his Christmas present). The skin felt smooth and soft, but terribly cold. “It’s really you?”

“After thirteen years of looking for my data, it better damn well be me,” Jin huffed, and then he-- he pulled Ryuuji into a hug. “So wake me up already, Prince Charming.”

“Is it really that easy? All those years, we just…”

Sempai laughed softly. “I think we’ve earned an easy ending, Ryuu-chan. I know you have.”

“I am tired of watching you two talk. You haven’t mentioned me once.” J stalked over to sempai’s body. “I shall kiss him.”

“… I have suddenly overcome all my issues with kissing sempai.” Ryuuji smiled at the Avatar. “See you soon.”

Sempai’s lips were cold, too. Ryuuji still felt horrible as he forced his mouth open as gently as he could, so the vaccine could enter. There was a moment that felt like forever-- then sempai kissed him back.

“Morning, Ryuuji.” Sempai-- the real sempai, the Avatar was gone-- sat up, stretching happily. “And man, I’d love to wake up to that every day! But we better help Hiromu and Youko-chan kick Enter’s sorry butt now, right?”

“Right.” He helped sempai to the floor, while J posed. “Let’s go.”

\--

Ryuuji couldn’t remember much of the last fight. It’d been that intense. He could remember, however, how relieved he’d been when Enter had died and hadn’t returned, how proud he was of Hiromu and Youko… and how glad he was that sempai was still here, with them.

With him.

“Ryuuji~” Sempai was practically clinging to him as they rested in his-- although he supposed it was now their quarters, sempai hadn’t even touched the paperwork for his own space. “I’ve decided. I want a cute uniform, too.”

“Really?” It figured he’d make that decision after Valgass was no more. “I thought you hated conformity.”

“I do. And by the way, tell Kurorin to forget me taking any sort of desk job. He and his kids can just handle all the paper work, since they love it so much.” He leaned into Ryuuji a little more. “But I like being a part of you, and the kids.”

Ryuuji patted sempai’s hand. “I’m sure EMC can make you an outfit with the appropriate gold accents immediately.”

“Good.” Then he look vulnerable, just for a moment. “Do you mind if **I** kiss you?”

Ryuuji smiled. “Please, feel free.”

So he did.


End file.
